Farmer Smurf (LD Stories)
Farmer Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information At an early age, he began tending his own plot of land, which later proved to be his talent. He was named "Farmer" based on his occupation and has been working daily on his fields since then. He is responsible for growing and harvesting much of the food that the Smurfs eat on a daily basis. Generally, he works alone, but is happy to accept a helping hand should any Smurf offer with the only exception being Brainy -- unless he needs someone to talk to his plants. Season 1 Episodes Farmer is mostly a tertiary or supporting character throughout Season 1, but may have one or two instances of greater importance. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- He is one of the background characters seen when Johan and Peewit come to the village for help. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is a background Smurf turned into a goblin upon Mystico's second release. *'Beautiful Beast' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is a background character who is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. When Johan is stolen for the side of Evil by the end, he mourns with his fellow Smurfs. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was first introduced to the village, he was harvesting his crops and did not officially meet her until after she had become a real Smurf by the True Blue Spell. Season 1 They get along well, but are not considered "close friends," although he admits that she's "as beautiful as a begonia in a berry bush." He finds her impersonations to be a refreshing take on every Smurf's behaviors, including his own, and is generally willing to lend her a tool or two for her "farm girl" spiel. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes He is set to remain a tertiary character, but may have several incidents of main attention depending on the storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is mentioned only once by Papa Smurf, but is assumed to be one of the Smurfs caught in Gargamel's trap. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 37) -- In Smurfette and Moxette's "girls-only" Imaginarium setting, he is mentioned by Handy and Hefty as they fix his broken wheelbarrow. *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Farmer is usually dressed in the generic white Smurf hat and trousers, but can be identified by having one of his farm tools on hand (most often a hoe or shovel). Without one of his tools, he finds a sprig of barley to put in his hat or have hanging from his mouth. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Alan Young in a Maine accent. A latter has yet to be chosen. Trivia *His constant expression in the original French comics is "cre vingt schtroumpfs," which means "sacred twenty smurfs" (a play on "cre vingt dieux," or "sacred twenty gods"). *Farmer Smurf is identified as Schtroumpf Jardinier in a Schtroumpferies one-page comic gag. In the Dutch translation he is misidentified as Natuursmurf, which is Natural Smurf's Dutch name. *He is right-handed like most other Smurfs. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Nature lovers Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Agriculturalists Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Smurf Village residents